Strawberry Panther
by Manafel
Summary: The war with the Arrancars is over, and all of the espadas have been exterminated. Grimmjow has survived. With no more companions, will Grimmjow Destroy Ichigo, or try to make a new companion? rated M for future Lemons and Strong Language
1. Prologue

Prologue – The Beginning, and the End

Ichigo stepped out of Heuco Mundo, an unconscious Orihime in his arms. He had been fatally wounded, but she had helped him through his perilous journey and he would be damned before he left her behind again. Ichigo grinned in spite of the pain that wracked his body. He had overcome his biggest obstacle yet. He gruntedd as he took another step forward and tripped. "Damn it! I'm not going to to let it all end here" He whispered Hoarsely.

Before the teen could exit the giant mansion, he heard a faint, chilling voice in the wind. It was familiar… but he couldn't place the desperate cry that seemed to echo out of the giant fortress formerly named Heuco Mundo. His Carmel eyes focused on the entrance, he was hoping for something… Someone to come through the threshold of that place that embodied horror and pain… but who?

Sudden faintness took Ichigo like a wave as he slumped to his knees, grappling to hold onto his consciousness. Sitting in the white sand, Ichigo lost himself.. Exhausted from the battle and emotional scars, he fainted. One name, One thought was on his mind, and it taunted him like a ghost. "Grimmjow" he whispered silently before falling into darkness.

When his brown eyes opened, he was still surrounded by blinding white and the strong scent of sterilizing alcohol

"Have I finally Died?" He whispered.

The pain in his abdomen unfortunately said otherwise. The teen slowly Hoisted himself up on the hospital bed So he could survey his surroundings. He tried to think clearly, but the drugs within his system(Whatever they were, they worked well) seemed to keep everything hazy. Then he heard a familiar Voice cry out in shock.

"Hey, Ichigo! Your alive!"

The teen turned to be greeted by Renji, His best friend. He looked a little worse for wear, but he nonetheless was grinning like a beast

"ugh, Renji, your so Loud!" Ichigo moaned, "What happened? Why am I back in soul Society? Are you ok? Are the others ok? Where's Ori-…

Renji Grinned and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Well, full of questions just as your awake Aren't you? Well… I'll start with when we found you in Heuco Mundo…"

------------------------------------------

Renji ran through the Maze that he had gotten himself into at Heuco Mundo. It seemed to go on forever, and he worried that he was too late.

"Tch! That Damn Szayel! He held me up far too much and I probably am missing all of the action!" He Growled "And that damned Ishida… He Left me! I'm going to kill that bastard when I get hold of his little Pencil Neck!" He almost shouted in anger as he shunpoed out of the maze.

Renji stepped out of Heuco Mundo to find Ichigo, collapsed with Orihime in his grasp.

"Ichigo! Orihime!" the redhead rushed toward the two. Orihime looked up helplessly at Renji.

"Renji, Help me… Ichigo fell unconscious and he's on top of me… I can't get up and he needs help… He's fa… fatally wounded and he needs help!" she whispered almost in tears. "It's all my fault… HE's suffering because of me.. because I couldn't help myself or protect him…"

Renji then proceeded to thump the girl on the head. "Baka" He said, "Ichigo needs help now. And as you said, he's fatally wounded. This is no time for you to be going on about how it's your fault. He needs for you to heal him. You can apologize to him later if you must, even though you did nothing wrong." He frowned at her as he gently pushed Ichigo's Body off of Orihime's. Something was Horribly wrong with Him.. he was totally out and even moving his body was like moving a corpse, Renji noticed grimly.

Orihime pulled herself up and healed Ichigo as well as she could. "There is something wrong with the wound" She stated Hopelessly, "Theres only so much that I can do to heal him. But the hole in his stomach isn't going away… It's not healing" She almost sobbed.

Sighing Impatiently, Renji Picked up Ichigo's Body like it was a light Life sized doll. "We'll heal him in Soul Society. For now we need to get out of here"

Renji picked Orihime up in his other arm and shunpoed To where the other captains, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad had congregated.

Ishida looked at Ichigo's Body once and chuckled, "Leave it to him to overdo it and make us all look like fools as usual , Unbelievable."

Renji snapped at Ishida. "And what about you?! Mr. Qunicy? You left me behind to fend for myself so you could get some of the action while I was lost in the maze!"

"Your getting lost wasn't my fault Renji. Your just far too slow. So don't get mad at me for leaving you behind… you simply didn't have enough skill." Ishida scoffed.

Renji became a bright red at this accusation. The little wimp was telling HIM that he couldn't keep up?! Granted, he was a little slow, but what he lacked in speed he made up in power and combat Prowess. He was more than able to destroy the little Imp sitting and scoffing at him.

"If Byakuya was as weak as you were," Renji growled "I would be ashamed to have a Taicho weaker than myself."

"Say what you want" Ishida stated impatiently.

Yachiru Poked up from Kenpachi's Shoulder with a happy Smile as Kenpachi frowned. "We've been given bad directions before, now haven't we, Yachiru?" He questioned with almost an annoyed tone. Yachiru frowned at the comment "My directions have never led you astray Ken-Chan! I'm the best when it comes to navigating!"

Grunting, Kenpachi refused to hear the little girl's excuses. "Are we getting out of here or what?"

-----------------------

"It has been about 6 months since we came back. You have been in a comatose since that time I found you with Orihime. We were afraid we were going to lose you." Renji Smiled weakly and looked away from Ichigo's face. "But your body has awakened a few times… But it wasn't you… I can't explain it… but you were almost as cold blooded as a hollow… Your skin turned to a paper white and you had a hollow's eyes…" Renji's stare became Hurtful and pained "You.. or your other half rather, told us a few disturbing things… but only to a few shinigami, fortunately… we had to tie you down until he gasped something about a battle to end all battles and then became unconscious and your body returned to normal. I'm not going to ask questions, Ichigo…. But please… keep whatever it was inside of you at all times… That could get you killed. But it would explain why you are so strong." Renji finished with a tired sigh.

Ichigo could only frown.. So Shiro had been out.. He had taken advantage of Ichigo's own weakness and taken control of his body. He was actually surprised how weak his mental state had become during the fights in Las Noches.

It then suddenly hit him. He had missed the fighting. 6 MONTHS?! Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the awaiting Renji.

"Wait…." He said, " 6 Months?! Has the war ended? Was Aizen killed yet?!" He almost became frantic before Renji laughed like Ichigo had Just told him an amusing joke.

" We could always take care of ourselves" Renji Chuckled "The war ended a few months ago. All of the Arrancars have been exterminated and the Sokoku Has been officially destroyed!" The Redhead beamed at Ichigo. "We are all living in peace at last. There is no longer any force that opposes Soul Society. Other than the Occasional hollow of course. But they are quickly dealt with and destroyed.

The teen felt like he could breathe easily again. The fresh air was an amazing blessing… There was no more war. No more suffering, And everyone had survived!

Ichigo began to laugh happily until his chest felt like it was going to burst.

Renji smiled at Ichigo. It was so breathtaking to see him alive and laughing like there was no longer a care in the world.

"Oh, and Ichigo?" Renji Inquired, "All of your friends are waiting for you in the realm of the living. Even Orihime has made a full recovery after gaining some much needed sleep."

Ichigo jumped out of his bed like there were hot coals underneath his body.

"Wait! Ichi-"

Just as He had landed, Ichigo had felt a sharp pain shoot from his abdomen all the way to his skull. Nearly doubling over, Ichigo tried to inspect what was wrong. Where Ulquiorra had wounded him in the stomach, there was still a deep and painful wound. He had re-opened it in his quick exit from the bed.

"I tried to tell you to stay put." Renji growled Firmly, "The wound in your stomach isn't healing very well. The one who put that hole in your stomach embedded a lot of reiatsu into the surrounding flesh. Even our best healers couldn't fully heal it." Renji became Grim… Almost angry.

"You must be careful not to re-open the wound again. Go easy on your body and it will heal itself."

Ichigo Steadied himself and gazed at Renji, his tattoed face fully exposed with a frame of cascading crimson hair. The teen could never say that Renji was never an attractive man, simply because everyone thought he was attractive. But it was nothing like a lustful attraction, he was just naturally feminine.

"Very well." Ichigo said "I'll be careful Renji. May I leave and go home now? I need to see that my family is safe."

Renji stared at Ichigo for a long while, almost fighting with the uncontrollable urge to keep Ichigo in Soul Society even longer to heal. But the urgency in the other man's eyes told him that it would all be pointless and a waste of effort. Ichigo was always stubborn to the extremes sometimes… why else would he almost always be on the brink of death? He never gave up.

Renji sighed. 'Yes, you may leave, But remember, Ichigo, you need to take it easy. Leave all of the hollows to the healthy Soul Reapers alright?"

Ichigo nodded and left the hospital building feeling like he had missed a secret message in Renji's words… but nonetheless. Ichigo was looking forward to some down time from the Death God business. "Karin… Yuzu… wait for me" he whispered as he rushed home.

When the berry reached his home, he was greeted by the sight of Yuzu and Karin Playing video games… HIS video games. He diddn't really mind, but it made him feel at home at last.

Yuzu turned and smiled at the Teen. "Oni-Chan! Your back from your trip!" She giggled happily as she gently hugged her brother. "We missed you! Even Karin was wondering when you would get back!" She grinned at Karin as Ichigo gently embraced his sister back.

"I missed you as well." Ichigo smiled

"ICHIGO!!" Suddenly his father came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that stated 'Kiss the Cook' in bold letters across his chest. Surprisingly, Ichigo noticed, his father wasn't attacking him like normal, but trying to actually HUG him.

"I missed you so much my beloved son! Come into your father's awaiting bosom! I-"

Ichigo put a stop to his father's vicious onslaught with a quick punch to the face.

"I've only been gone for 6 months! Get a hold of yourself Old man!" Ichigo shouted irritably… god he had actually missed his dad.

"Why are you so cruel to your loving daddy?!" Isshin cried with tears pouring from his eyes. 'Good feelings gone' Ichigo thought.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo sighed, "I'm going upstairs" He trumped up the stairs and entered his room.

Ichigo plopped down on his bed. 'Today has been a good day' he thought. Even Kon and Rukia were gone. Rukia had moved in back with her brother in soul society and moved out of his closet. Kon couldn't take the solitude and went to Urahara's shop. It was very peaceful.

He went to lay his head on the pillow when he froze in shock. There were hairs on his pillow… hairs that weren't his. A light Teal Color, Ichigo only knew of one man that had that impressively colored hair.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo Growled.

Inside his head, he could hear the sexta espada's maniacal laughter.

"No… no, he's dead. Nnoitra killed him in front of me" He whispered.

'He can't still be alive!' he thought. But how could he explain the hairs that stood out against his black pillow like an accusation… a threat? He himself had been gone, unconscious for 6 months, it was impossible.

Suddenly, he came down with a fierce headache. He dismissed the the thoughts and pushed the hairs off his pillow.

'It's impossible, I saw him get killed' He thought. 'Everything is over. All of the arrancars have been exterminated. Dead as door nails.' Ichigo grinned at this soothing thought. Everything will be ok. He could finally sleep in peace. The orange headed teen drifted off into deep sleep and became dead to the world.

A dark shadow paused at Ichigo's bedroom window. Clever lips spread into a giddy, cruel grin. The demon grinned and laughed impishly, almost with a hint of insanity laced with the hypnotic, soothing sound.

"Your finally back, Ichigo" Purred the voice, "Your reiatsu is impossible to miss for miles…. Now that I've found you, it's my turn to have fun playing with you." Another wicked grin crossed the malicious face, revealing teeth that were pointed like a feral cat's.

The wind blew serenely through thick, Teal Teal Colored hair as the espada jumped from the window.

"I shall bide my time, Kurosaki Ichigo, Then I will make you fall to your knees…" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques laughed happily Under his breath as he sped off into the dark night.


	2. Surrender

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or it's characters, if I did, Grimmjow and Renji would be chained to my wall currently *Looks at her wall* T-T

I know that this chapter is kinda long and I apologize. I got kind of carried away. Anyway, the chapter before this one was just the prologue. this is the first chapter. I hope that you enjoy it ^^ and thanks for the reviews to all that did ^^

* * *

Ichigo Awoke one morning feeling almost totally refreshed. It had been a few weeks since he had returned to the world of the living. Everything had been going well. His wound had started to heal… but it wasn't completely gone, He would have one nasty scar, He noticed. All of his friends had returned from Las Noches safe. And for that the Berry was glad. He had been so afraid of losing all of his friends, he never stopped to worry about himself.

The seasons had changed and it was now Spring. Many of the flowers and trees had grown their foliage and were sporting flowers that were every color in the spectrum. He and his friends would always have a discussion on what flowers were the most beautiful and which ones smelled the best during their lunch periods. Ichigo had always loved the spring seasons more than the winter. So many beautiful things were always around him and it was always warm.

Orihime, He had noticed, had been trying to get closer to Ichigo more than normal. He had no problem with it. He liked her, but not exactly as she probably would like…

'Hopefully I wont have to tell her to back off' he thought. The thought of him making Orihime possibly cry shook him a little bit… but hadn't he made her cry before? When he came to save her from Aizen, she had cried because of his stubbornness. But he had come though and the war was finally over. It was time to be normal teenagers, he decided. And being a teenager was full of heartbreak and tears over love, he mused.

Although his life had been increasingly good, something had been wrong with him. He felt a certain emptiness and he found no interest in most of the girls at school. Before he had never had a problem with gazing lustfully at those Schoolgirls with their short skirts and huge boobs… but now he almost found them… distasteful.

He frowned. He had also been feeling like he was being watched recently. It wasn't like the normal feeling of being watched though… He felt like something was going to pounce on him and eat him every time that feeling covered his conscience. It was discomforting, but he found a familiarity in it, like it was an evil companion on his walk from school every day.

He had received frequent Visits and checkups from all of the shinigami, Including Rukia and Renji.

Renji had mostly come to check up on Ichigo, but he also came to make sure that the Berry wasn't pushing himself too hard.

One day the two companions had been sitting on Ichigo's Brown carpet in his room, chatting and eating. Renji had brought stories of new hollows that had provided a challenge for the Gotei 13 and himself as well.

All Ichigo could do was listen intently to Renji's words. There had been nothing exciting going on in his life recently since he had been taken off of Shinigami duty because of his wound. It's not that he didn't mind the vacation, it was just boring as hell, He decided.

The teen sighed when Renji was in the middle of his sentence. The redhead gazed at Ichigo for a moment and smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, Ichigo, I have a message for you from Kenpachi…" He grinned at Ichigo's Pained Moan. It had been a while since The two had sparred and the boy knew that Kenpachi would be itching for a fight after Ichigo's 6 month absence.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Renji Chimed in cheerfully, "I told him that I wouldn't allow for him to fight you yet. He tried to argue with me. Saying, 'A true warrior heals quickly and runs back into battle!' But I told him that you weren't well enough and if he's that hell bent for a spar with you, he could take me on first." He smiled.

Ichigo felt happy at Renji's stubborn commitment to stay by his side and protect him. Through thick and thin, He had stood by Ichigo like a loyal friend always should.

He Grabbed a small box off of his desk. The box was a light pink with strawberries on it, and Ichigo couldn't wait to open the damned thing.

"What is that?" Renji curiously inquired

"It's a candy from my world" Ichigo stated "It's called Pocky. It's a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate. They have many different flavors and are positively amazing" He bragged.

Renji Grabbed a small stick from the box and took a small bite. For a second, Ichigo was worried that Renji couldn't like them… WISHED that Renji wouldn't like them, but once Renji's eyes lit up, he knew the battle was lost.

Ichigo pulled out a Stick of the candy for himself, but before he could take a bite, Rneji snatched the cookie stick right out of Ichigo's fingers and popped it in his mouth.

Ichigo growled at Renji. "Damn you Renji! That's my Pocky!"

Renji only laughed as he munched on the Stick "You'll live you stubborn ass" He chuckled, "Besides! I'm the one that's always out there doing all of your work fer ya!"

The teen laughed at this and added "But let's see… who is the strongest here?? Who basically won the war for Soul Society?" He fake coughed, "I think that I deserve a vacation… and an extra stick of Pocky" He laughed as he pulled another stick from the box.

Renji got an evil grin as he saw the teen pull out the stick of candy…

'The food in the living world is amazing' He thought as he whisked the candy away from the teen once again.

"Damn you Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he chased the shinigami out of his room. "You are never getting anymore from me!" He almost shouted out of his window.

The redhead could only help but laugh at Ichigo's empty threats as he showed the teen that he had jacked the whole box from him. "That's what you think! And remember!" He shouted as he shunpoed away "Don't push it! I'll come by again sometime soon!"

Ichigo looked bewildered at the box in Renji's hand and the empty hand that the box had previously been in. Growling, The teen left his room muttering under his breath about his last box of pocky in the whole damn house.

The next day Ichigo was walking home from school and sighed.

Another girl had asked him out… But he had rejected her and he couldn't pin why other than he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered under his breath as he turned left at a street corner.

Normally… or before the war rather, he thought that Takada had actually been quite cute and he could remember day dreaming about her… but something about the war had changed him, not just strength wise, but mentally, and the way his normal habits had also changed.

When he cleaned his room, he diddn't do it half assed like he always did… In fact, everything had to be spotless and clean. His school work had also improved, he almost obsessed about it.

He turned right at another stoplight, almost wandering aimlessly, muttering under his breath and receiving weird glances for his strange behavior.

Maybe he was compensating for something… "But what?" he pondered as he walked aimlessly, concentrating too much on his thoughts as he took a wrong turn.

Suddenly he found himself thinking about Grimmjow. Nothing had ever fascinated The teen nearly as much as the arrancar had. Sure, he was bloodthirsty and very much like a beast, but the teen could bet that there was some calculating intelligence behind those maniacal eyes. Every time they fought, it was almost like the espada had been a perfectionist, his blows and blocks all perfect in every aspect. And he was able to look good doing it too….

Ichigo almost fell on his face when he caught his wandering thoughts just as he thought the last sentence… What in the HELL?! He shouted at himself inwardly. And not only did he notice that he had been walking off course just now, but that thinking about the espada had made Ichigo almost happy, complete… full.

The teen shook his head in dismay. The arrancar was dead. There was no denying it…

'The Hairs on my pillow' he thought hopefully. He shook his head almost violently. What the hell was wrong with him?

'**King.' **An almost soothing voice **'you loved him'** the hollow cackled insanely. **"And now that you killed him, your just noticing How much"** Shiro Laughed.

'He's not dead' Ichigo thought, 'And I don't know what the fuck your talking about Shiro, but your totally wrong. I could never love him' The teen denied. 'And the last time I checked, Horses shouldn't talk' he added viciously.

Ichigo blocked the hollow out as he noticed his surroundings. He had wandered pretty far off course.

"Damn it," He muttered as he turned back 'Now look at what I've done." He chuckled as he mapped his route in his mind. He can't be thinking and walking at the same time anymore, he decided.

As he rounded one corner, Ichigo felt that familiar, malicious feeling of being watched again. Only this time, he could feel the invisible eyes this time.

He turned left into an alley in order to avoid any complications when he shed his living body. Walking swiftly, he noticed and took notes about his surroundings.

It was a slim, tight alley that was littered with trash everywhere. Nobody had inhabited the alley in a long time, and any homeless beings would have moved on by now. The place was overrun with rats, he noticed.

He continued to walk past brick walls until he turned to look at his pursuer. Nothing there. Ichigo laughed nervously. Since when had he become so antsy?

The teen pulled out Kon's pill. Something was still watching him. And the reiatsu was stronger than ever.

He immediately felt himself being torn in two as he popped the pill into his mouth.

Kon glared at Ichigo as he fell on his ass from the Impact. "What the hell Ichigo?!" He fumed "I don't see any enemies. What in the hell do you want?" He growled.

"Shut up Kon." The teen growled, "Get my body back home and stay there until I get back. Then I'll take you back to urahara's shop so you can be back with your friends."

Kon only nodded and ran down the alley so that he could get back as soon as possible. "Damn you, Ichigo"' He muttered as he sped off.

Ichigo turned as he felt that Kon was gone and looked around again. The spiritual pressure was really strong now. Suddenly the Reiatsu bore down on the teen with unbelievable force.

A form Dropped down behind the teen and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Shocked, Ichigo gasped as he found that he had been pinned to a brick wall, his back to his attacker. The warm, muscular body pinned the teen with crushing force, almost suffocating him. Teeth suddenly bit into the teen's neck with crushing force as Ichigo screamed, trying to struggle. What in the hell was happening?

A Purr emitted from his attacker followed by a soothing, deep voice that Ichigo recognized instantly, "You taste good, Shinigami" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques growled into the teens flesh.

Ichigo found a new strength as he noticed it was Grimmjow and spun the espada off of him. Suddenly the teen felt a strong fist connecting with his jaw, sending his sprawling on the ground from the impact.

The man standing before him Was Grimmjow alright, there was no mistaking those clothes that exposed his chest, the amazing Teal colored hair, and those piercing Aqua eyes.

"Yo, Shinigami. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever notice me. I knew your skills were limited, but you disappoint me." Grimmjow Grinned and unsheathed his sword. "I have come to fight you Kurosaki." He purred, Licking the blood from his lips.

The teen's first instinct was to clasp his hand around the fresh wound on his neck. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought…. 'He just said that I tasted good' He shuddered at the feeling of Grimmjow being so irresistibly close to him.

"What the hell are you doing here Grimmjow. Your dead!" He shouted. "And what the hell was that just now?!" he Unsheathed Zangetsu and readied to fight.

Grimmjow only chuckled heartily, Ignoring all of the teen's questions.

"Don't make this boring for me Ichigo. Use your Bankai. You will need it." He growled as he took his stance.

Enraged, the teen took his stance and spat on the floor. "I don't need my Bankai to clean up trash like you, Grimmjow." He growled

The espada grinned. "Your going to regret it, Ichigo" He growled as he rushed with amazing speed toward the teen.

He had no time to react and Ichigo barely blocked Grimmjow's strike with zangetsu as s sharp ping reverberated off of the walls. The espada lashed out at Ichigo and kicked the teen up into the air. The impact sent him above the buildings, where he caught his footing in mid air.

Grimmjow materialized in front of Ichigo and smirked as he dealt a vicious blow tohis side, sending him back down to the earth. Ichigo stumbled and glared up at Grimmjow. The espada had been training and now he was even stronger than ever, it would be impossible for Ichigo to win with just his shikai Form.

He pulled Zangetsu in front of him, pointing in a straight line and focused all of his reiatsu into the sword. His eyes gleamed with Blue fire as he prepared to release his Bankai.

"Bankai!" He shouted as the power suddenly surged through his body, Hell, he could even feel it surge and pulse within his fingertips. It had been so long since he had released Zangetsu, that he had forgotten how it felt.

Grimmjow grinned and raced toward Ichigo. "Finally your going to be serious!" He growled as Their swords clashed. Ichigo Grunted as he broke the Locked swords and lashed out at the espada's abdomen. The espada dodged the attack with ease and countered with his own slash, Catching Ichigo on the arm, but only making a small cut.

He growled. "Your too slow Ichigo!" As the teen rushed Grimmjow again, their swords clashed once, twice. Their speed unmatched as they dueled, competing for dominance in the fight.

The arrancar vanished from the teen's field of vision once again and punched Ichigo in the stomach. The teen gasped and stepped back as he felt his wound breaking open from the impact.

"Yeah" Grimmjow grinned. "I know all about your little wound… Pretty nasty isn't it? I bet it hurts like hell when you fight." His grin spread into a maniacal smile.

"You had better get serious with me, Shinigami, Or I will tear you a new asshole. Use your hollow half. Your bankai can no longer satisfy me."

Ichigo Grunted as he regained his breath and steadied himself. The espada was waiting patiently for him to transform. So he took this opportunity to weigh his options.

The teen could run, but the man would chase him down, or possibly go after his family. But if he stayed and fought, he would have to use his Vizard Powers regardless.

"If you wanted to die so quickly, I could have killed you in the alley!" The espada spat. "Give me what I want!! Transform!"

Ichigo sighed. This was turning bad, and he knew it would be inevitable.

Pulling his hand up to his face, Ichigo quickly tapped his powers and the mask formed. Just as he finished he charged Grimmjow with a killing intent.

The man only Grinned. "Finally your being serious!" He raised Pantera and prepared to block the teen's assault head on but the boy disappeared and attacked Grimmjow from the side. He raised Zangetsu and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" the blade emitted a wave of black and red the rushed toward the espada with amazing force

The espada turned to face the blast and readied a cero to negate the attack, only succeeding partly.

Ichigo waited for the smoke to clear, confident that he had at least greatly wounded the espada only to be disappointed once the mist cleared.

His attack didn't even fray the seams on Grimmjow's clothing. Something was terribly wrong. Why else would his attacks not even scratch him when in their previous battles, he had left actual permanent scars on the espada? Surely he Hadn't gotten this strong within slightly over half a year.

The teen cursed as he readied his stance to fend off any attack the arrancar could muster. Grimmjow readied a cero as he studied Ichigo, he became more and more frustrated until he released his full power.

The teen readied another Getsuga Tensho and let it fly toward Grimmjow's cero, splitting the wave in half. He turned only to find Grimmjow at his right flank. He tried to block but it was too late. "You disappoint me Ichigo!" He shouted as Ichigo fell back down to the ground from the impact.

Grimmjow himself landed back on the ground, obviously peeved at the fact that he wasn't getting another good fight from his former adversary. 'Why has he become so weak?' Grimmjow pondered… He's toying with me…. He must be!' Grimmjow thought, becoming more enraged at the thought with every passing second. Nobody takes Grimmjow for a fool, let alone a shinigami.

"I'm done playing, Ichigo" Grimmjow growled loudly "And so are you! I'm ending this and showing you the true power of a great espada!"

He withdrew Pantera and pointed it in Ichigo's direction while sliding his hand across the blade "_Kishire_, Pantera!" There was a large crack as the concrete surrounding Grimmjow's feet cracked and crumbled, becoming disfigured from the sheer power that he had released which threw up a cloud of dust and clouded Ichigo's vision.

When the espada emerged from the smoke, Ichigo was shocked at what he saw.

Grimmjow was in his resurrected state, but he had changed. His claws had become longer, the armor across his body had become slightly heavier, and Grimmjow had obtained a longer, more deadly tail.

"This transformation… and this Reiatsu" Ichigo Panted as Grimmjow's Spiritual pressure spiked and bore down on the teen. This was absurd. The only being that Ichigo had seen that could change his appearance was Ulquiorra when he released his second form. But Grimmjow didn't quite seem to acquire this ability just yet, but he was on the edge.

The espada roared as he sped towards Ichigo, claws ready to render flesh from his body.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu just in time to block the daggers that were coming at an ungodly pace towards him. Zangetsu Rang hard and true from the impact, the sword almost seemed to shriek at him.

Then Ichigo did something that he never thought he would do. He broke away from the espada and released an enormous Getsuga Tensho toward the espada as he shunpoed off in retreat back into an alley.

Grimmjow blocked the blast and gazed around looking for his prey. "Where are you… " He growled. When he noticed that the teen was gone he roared in frustration and lashed out at a nearby building, causing it to collapse. There was no way his prey was going to escape.

* * *

Ichigo sat down in the alley, back to a trashcan with an enormous brick wall next to him. Gasping for air, he released his Vizard and Bankai forms to conserve energy and better hide his reiatsu.

He coughed a few times as he heard the nearby building fall, an innocent victim of Grimmjow's rage. "What am I supposed to do?" he gasped as he pulled himself to a standing position. He walked further and deeper into the alleyway, trying to clear his thoughts as he held his bleeding wound.

Suddenly Grimmjow was on top of the teen and pulled Ichigo down to the ground. Ichigo Shrieked in surprise as Grimmjow pinned the teen's wrists and strattled his waist. He had also released his resurrected form and was now just a normal espada, Grinning like it was his birthday.

"Found you shinigami" He cackled.

"Let me go!" Ichigo shouted as he struggled to get the man off of him.

"Now now, Ichigo. I'm not done yet!" The espada further emphasized his point by tightening his grip on Ichigo's wrists.

Panting, Ichigo gave Grimmjow the best glare he could muster, but the two were breathing heavily. Grimmjow gave a hearty Chuckle as he watched the teen's emotions.

"Do you know how long it's been Ichigo?" He purred "Since you killed every one of my kind? Quite a while…" He grinned "Recently I have been feeling alone and abandoned without anyone to fight. I came here in search of you, but you were gone." He growled.

"so I waited. I almost killed your family for sport Kurosaki. Did you not see the hairs on your pillow? I could have killed them 20 times over." He laughed huskily.

"I don't care Grimmjow! What is your point? You didn't even like your Arrancar counterparts!" He shouted up at the man "So your welcome you arrogant asshole! Now let me go!

Ichigo had just now taken time to sort out his feelings and he just noticed that he was happy that he was fighting Grimmjow again and he had also noticed that the man was ON TOP of him. This thought made Ichigo blush slightly.

Grimmjow first frowned and then grinned. "My point, Ichigo, Is this…"

Instead of Using his words, Grimmjow chose to use his actions that vocalized his feelings loud and clear. His lips crashed down on Ichigo's, temporarily paralyzing the teen. This didn't stop the espada, if anything, it encouraged him as he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the teen's warm mouth.

Ichigo came back down to earth and reacted instantly. He fought the intrusion for dominance, but Grimmjow was clearly the more dominant being and he let Grimmjow take over the situation. This was better than anything the teen could imagine with any girl in his entire life. The kiss tasted of blood , but he could easily pick out Grimmjow's real taste and it was the best taste he could ever imagine.

Something small and almost pathetic escaped Ichigo's throat as he was deeply kissed by the espada, something that Ichigo could recognize as a whimper. Grimmjow withdrew at this and stared at Ichigo. He grinned when he earned a husky moan from the teen when he nipped at the sensitive skin between the shoulders and chin.

Ichigo moved slightly underneath the muscular figure as Grimmjow pushed him harder against the ground. His member throbbed with need and he sighed impatiently. Grimmjow only laughed at Ichigo's impatience as he moved his hand down the teen's defined muscles.

"your not fighting me, shinigami?" Grimmjow grinned as he stole another violent kiss from the teen and ground their erections together through the fabric, their teeth and tounges clashing together. Ichigo could only moan at the feeling of being touched by the espada. He felt like his body had been lit on fire with pleasure at this man's touch.

Another sadistic smile and a chuckle. "Maybe later, Shinigami..." He whispered in Ichigo's ear "Wait for me tonight" He ran His slender fingers through the orange, spiky locks and gripped almost violently as he snapped Ichigo's head back, exposing his skin. The teen could only help but moan at the feeling of Grimmjow's Teeth just inches away from his neck. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair, refusing to let the espada go. He only laughed and grinned wickedly. "Believe me shinigami, I don't wanna stop now. But were about to have some company" He growled as he bit onto Ichigo's Neck once more receiving a whimper from the shinigami underneath him. He pulled back and Fancied that he left a mark that got his point across to any that would take a interest in his Berry. He could easily take the teen right now if he wanted. He looked absolutely delictable underneath his own body, panting and squirming, Practically begging for it. "Tonight" He whispered in Ichigo's ear as he disappeared, grinning madly at the events soon to come.

* * *

There ya go ^//^ once again. sorry it was so long and that it was all basically one big fight scene... if it diddn't really piece together, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be better ^^

If someone could review this story, I would be very happy. tell me what ya think please ^^ and if there is anything I need to change or any ideas you want me to change, let me know ^^ Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!

~Mana~


	3. Rain

Chapter II

Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or it's characters… sadly lol

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I finally got my laptop back lol soon I'll be working on some more chapters ^^ I'm going to work hard now!

* * *

Ichigo came home extremely agitated and annoyed that night.

The 'Disturbance' that Grimmjow spoke of was Rukia. She had come to investigate the battle because she had sensed the enormous Reiatsu and the collapsed building made everything much more obvious. She was immediately able to pinpoint Ichigo's position by sensing his remaining Reiatsu.

"Ichigo!" she screamed "What the hell happened?? Who attacked you? Do you need medical attention?"

Ichigo leaned against the brick wall he had previously been pinned to by a fierce former espada as he glared at her. Of all the damn times for her to interrupt! He felt Grimmjow's lips and hands moving across his body and shuddered. Rukia, on the other hand took this as a sign of fatigue and ran towards him so that she could support his weight as he walked.

Ichigo sat down instead of allowing Rukia to help him. He might have been pouting like a little child, but he was still pissed off at her intervention.

She didn't take this personally, but Rukia had been concerned when she reviewed the damage to his body. "Ichigo… What happened? Was it a hollow?" she started to put a hand over his wound. "We need to get you help. Your wound has opened again…" She sighed.

Ichigo stopped her from touching his wound by grabbing her wrist and pulling it away. Sure it hurt like hell. But it would heal again and he wasn't going back to Soul Society anytime soon. "I don't think so, Rukia." He growled, "Don't touch me. I will be ok. I just got careless when fighting a hollow and it got me a few times. It caught me off guard. That is all, Thanks for you're concern though."

The woman glared at him. He was hiding something from her and he was being colder to her more than usual… almost aggressive in the way he rejected her help. "I'm not about to take orders from you while your wounded this bad, Ichigo. It's not safe for you and you could become sick. You know how much Renji worries about you and tells you not to push it." She added. Ichigo sighed softly. She was never going to let it go, he decided, as he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

"I'll be ok Rukia, I promise" He tried to convince her "I've got basically a small hospital underneath my house. It's not anything too serious, so I should be able to take care of it. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you have other matters you need to attend to in Soul Society anyway. I need to get home soon or my dad will freak out to the extremes."

Rukia stood and stared at the berry for quite a while. Weighing her options before she finally sighed in defeat and began to speak. "Ichigo, you need to get those treated as soon as possible. We need you to be ready in case we ever need you. I'll let you take care of it this time. But if this ever happens again, I'm dragging you back to Soul Society. Got it?!"

Ichigo smiled and nodded as he stood back up "I promise Rukia. I was just careless. You go take care of your problems for now." He bowed almost mockingly at the figure dressed in pure white "Thanks for your concern… Kuchiki Taicho" He almost laughed.

Rukia almost smirked as she shunpoed through the gates to Soul Society. Next time he mocks her, it'll be deserving of an ass kicking. She laughed. Only Ichigo would make fun of her once she replaced Kaname as the captain of the 9th division

* * *

Once he got home, he had bandaged himself up and returned to his own body after expelling Kon."Sorry Kon" He apologized, "I'll take you to Urahara's Shop tomorrow, I promise" He said wearily as he set the pill down onto his desk.

His wound had gotten slightly worse from the fight, but he was able to stop the bleeding himself while his father stood by Idly crying and saying something about gang fights and how Ichigo should be a good boy and stay out of such conflicting hobbies.

Ichigo returned upstairs just as the family was about to leave for the night. They asked him if he would like to come with them. He politely declined and told them he had a lot of homework to do. The group just shrugged and left the house, leaving the teen to his own devices… and to make his own dinner. Ichigo thought nothing of it. He had been craving a bowl of ramen for a while now. And it would be a light snack for him to munch on as he waited.

After devouring his food, Ichigo went up into his room and lay on the bed, listening to his Music player and staring up at the ceiling. He turned what had happened earlier in his head, over and over again, slowly digesting what exactly he should do. It's not that he didn't like what Grimmjow had done to him, he had actually enjoyed it… but if he let it continue, would it be basically sleeping with the enemy? Was the espada even considered an enemy anymore? Sure, Ichigo and him had fought… but that all was in good sport and they both enjoyed it. Then realization dawned on him. The war was over and Grimmjow was simply a remnant of that time. He was no longer a threat to Soul Society, so they wouldn't care as long as he didn't go around attacking innocents or other shinigami. He smiled as he thought it over. It wouldn't be so bad having the espada around. Their relationship was simple really… They both lived to fight and the two could go at it all day and night if time allowed…. They would just be occasionally taking it to bed.

Ichigo shivered at the prospect of Grimmjow getting aggressive while having sex. It actually thrilled him.

The song on his Music player had changed to a new song

"Who is this irresistible creature that has an insatiable love for the dead?" A monotone voice asked through his ear buds. This single line in the whole song made Ichigo almost chuckle. He wouldn't really call himself Irresistible, but he most certainly had a love for the dead. He turned up the volume as the music began to put him to sleep. Of course Grimmjow wouldn't come. He frowned in disappointment as it began to rain heavily outside of his window.

The weirdest thought hit Ichigo as it began to pour. Did Grimmjow perhaps hate the water since he was very much like a cat? He hoped so. Being jumped in your sleep couldn't be fun at all, he decided as he drifted off.

* * *

Grimmjow frowned as the first drop fell on his head. Jumping on rooftops, he practically growled in absolute hate. "I fucking HATE the rain!" He almost roared as he picked up his pace.

When the espada had reached the Berry's house he was soaked to the bone. He jumped under the window and shook himself violently in order to get the most water off of him that he possibly could. "Damn that Ichigo, He had better have something good for me in order to compensate for making me do this in the rain." He growled as he pulled himself up to the teen's window.

Ichigo had fallen asleep on his bed with his ear buds still stuck in his ears, but his music player had gone dead long before Grimmjow had arrived. The espada frowned and thought about turning back . Just as he was about to leave, a positively fiendish idea arose in his mind. Why should he turn back? He told Ichigo to wait… that's fair enough warning, no?

This mentality pushed Grimmjow to grin mischievously as he slid Ichigo's window up enough to allow entry. As soon as he was clear, the espada jumped into the dry room and stared at the teen for a while before removing his soaked clothes, grinning all the while. He carefully slipped under the covers with the teen and removed the Ear buds and Music player from Ichigo's ears.

This made the boy stir and he opened his eyes dreamily. He seemed confused as Grimmjow grinned back at him and waited for him to wake up.

"Grimm… Grimmjow?" He inquired sleepily before his eyes flew open. He had just noticed that there was an intruder in his bed… and a naked one at that. He blushed profusely and tried to jump right out of his bed. Grimmjow grabbed the teen and pulled him under, almost chuckling huskily as he gripped wrists and rolled over on top of Ichigo. "Your not going to run away from me again, Are you Ichi?" he purred as he bit down on Ichigo's neck, receiving a shocked gasp from the shinigami underneath him "Because I will still chase your ass down."

Ichigo pulled against Grimmjow's grip, he wanted to pull at his hair, to grip the skin on the Man's back, anything to release the building tension, but Grimmjow firmly pushed harder against his wrists and pushed their lips together, teeth and tongues attacking each other passionately. Ichigo battled for Dominance, challenging Grimmjow by moving his tongue across the espada's teeth. This motion made Grimmjow purr slightly as their tongues tied together and battled.

The boy moaned into the kiss and arched his back slightly, trying to form to Grimmjow's hard body only succeeding partially before the espada pulled slightly away, lightening his grip on the boys wrists only to apply something hard and firm around them. Ichigo gave a shocked whimper as he noticed what Grimmjow had tied him down with. Somehow he had picked up one of Ichigo's belts up off of the floor and was now using it against him, The black leather dug into his wrists as Grimmjow tied his hands to the headboard, securing him firmly into a slight sitting position.

"Grimmjow!" He moaned, "What the hell are you doing?"

The espada only grinned mischievously as he bent down to capture Ichigo's mouth once more, only this time he took control ruthlessly. He mapped out Ichigo's mouth as he unbuttoned the troublesome shirt the boy was currently wearing. Ichigo could only moan and pull slightly with his wrists. Grimmjow looked amazing bare naked and the sight of him bent over Ichigo was too much for the boy… he couldn't wait to get his clothes off.

Grimmjow had successfully pulled off the teen's pants and stared in approval. Ichigo was absolutely astounding at this point that he had to fight the impulse to fuck the shinigami into the headboard. The boy had been sprawled out on his bed with his shirt wide open and his erection showed greatly through his tight underwear. Grimmjow laughed and bent down to trail kisses from the Ichigo's stomach up to his ear, sometimes nipping playfully at the sensitive skin and occasionally he was rewarded with a whimper of impatience from the boy underneath him. Once Grimmjow's mouth was next to Ichigo's ear he gripped his ribs and pulled him further up as he nibbled on his earlobe.

"Lift your hips" He growled almost impatiently into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo only moaned impatiently "Fuck Grimmjow! Just fuck me already!"

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's body move underneath him and he slowly raked his nails down the shinigami's sides to remove the troublesome clothing, leaving bright red marks, but Ichigo moaned in shocked pleasure as he felt himself finally being free from the restriction of his clothes.

Suddenly Grimmjow inserted two of his fingers into Ichigo's mouth . Shocked, Ichigo almost bit down onto them, but the man growled disapprovingly. "You'll get them really wet if you know what's good for you, Ichi."

At this thought, Ichigo began to suck eagerly on Grimmjow's fingers as the man attended to his hard nipples, occasionally twisting slightly, making the boy moan even more.

Grimmjow removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and playfully teased his entrance until the boy moaned impatiently and looked him in the eye, almost begging him for it. He inserted a single finger and began to massage Ichigo until he inserted the other one. Ichigo shivered in pleasure as the espada scissored him and captured his mouth once again, this time he practically whimpered into the kiss.

"God Grimm" He whimpered as he arched his back slightly, "Hurry up!"

"Ya gotta tell me what you want, Ichi" He replied almost sadistically, grinning all the while, "I want you to beg for it" almost to emphasize his point, He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the boy's entrance, teasing it with his cock.

"Dammit Grimmjow!" Ichigo Whimpered loudly as he tried to push Grimmjow inside of himself "Fuck me already! Please!"

The espada grinned triumphantly and he slowly began to push inside of the boy, trying to hold back his animalistic impulse to just fuck the shinigami senseless.

Ichigo's back arched and he moaned as he felt Grimmjow inside of him "Fuck yes" He panted, "Faster Grimm…"

Grimmjow grinned wildly as he slammed into the boy ruthlessly all the way to the hilt, only staying a moment for Ichigo to adjust to his girth before pulling out almost all of the way and pushing back in. Fuck he was so god damned tight. Ichigo's body shivered underneath his and Grimmjow aimed for the sweet spot of nerves deep within. He began thrusting at an almost ruthless pace, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot over and over again, almost making the boy scream from the amazing feeling. He gripped Ichigo's thighs and pulled them even further apart before settling himself inside. He couldn't hang on for this much longer. He grabbed Ichigo's shaft and began to pump the boy in time with his thrusts, hitting the right spot every thrust.

"Fuck Ichi" He moaned "You feel so fucking amazing right here."

Ichigo only replied with whimpers and moans as he arched his back, he was so close, just a little more would send him over the edge. Sensing this, Grimmjow picked up his pace and thrust even harder until Ichigo came with an almost silent scream, covering his stomach and Grimmjow's hand with white sticky cum.

Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo's walls bore down on his own erection. He pushed into the boy a few more times before cumming inside of the boy with an elongated moan of pleasure. He rode out his orgasm before he slowly pulled out of the boy with a slight popping sound and collapsed next to his mate.

They both lay there for a moment to catch their breaths, Ichigo still tied to the headboard. Grimmjow lazily picked himself up and untied the restraints. The boy almost immediately collapsed on his bed, laying his head on the pillow. Grimmjow laid next to him and they stared at each other for a long time until Ichigo almost awkwardly scooted up to Grimmjow and lay his head on the man's broad shoulders.

Ichigo's breathing became even and Grimmjow thought the boy had gone to sleep until Ichigo moved slightly to look into the espada's teal Eyes.

"Why did you come back to me?" He whispered softly.

Grimmjow only laughed softly and ran his fingers through the orange locks and pulling Ichigo to his chest. "Because, Ichigo. You called to me back in Heuco Mundo. So I swore that I would find you again. You saved me."

Ichigo only smiled contently and fell asleep, snuggled up to Grimmjow. He would ask questions later... Grimmjow Grinned contently and held Ichigo. He would leave early in the morning, be he would be back. There was no way he was losing his berry again.

* * *

Well, theres my first Lemon ever! :3 I can only hope that I didn't disappoint ^^ I'll have more chapters up sometime soon. I would be ecstatic if I could get a few reviews ^^ Like it? Hat it? Tell me what I can change! Ty everyone!

Btw: The song I was refrencing to was Living Dead Girl By Rob Zombie if anyone was wondering


End file.
